


Room 116

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels like the first time..oh wait it is, Fluff, Fun times in a hotel, NSFW, Protected Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Desmond is desperate for some alone time with the woman of his dreams and so he arranges for a romantic getawayBased on two requests. One from Anon who wanted to see the reader lose their virginity to Desmond and one submitted a while back by @torahime. I hope you all enjoy and now without further ado….





	Room 116

There was no telling how long you had been there lying on the bed. Everything else had vanished the moment you knocked on the door of Room 116 and had been pulled in by the man of your dreams. You had barely gotten one word out when he pulled you into his arms, pushed you against the door and gave you a kiss that took your breath away.

From there, he had picked you up and carried you to the large bed, setting you down gently before climbing on top of you, So eager he had been for you, that as he lay on you, kissing you till you felt you might faint, you could feel the hardness of him through his jeans, harder than his hidden blade.

The man driving you to such pleasure was none other than your lover and fellow assassin, Desmond Miles.

He had only been there an hour or so when you had arrived. Tired of not being able to spend real time with you, like a normal couple, he had spoken with Rebecca and Shaun and had arranged for this little getaway for the two of you. Both were leery of the idea at first, if only because of Templar activity, but after hearing Desmond’s pleas, they relented and agreed to help arrange things.

That morning, he had left early on a what he said was a mission and had sent you a text asking you to pack a bag for two days and to meet him at a certain location, a hotel not too far from the hideout. Knowing it was at a hotel both thrilled you and made you nervous. Suppose this was just another mission, suppose this was something else entirely.

On the way to the hotel, not knowing if there were Templar spies nearby, you did your best to remain inconspicuous. A few blocks away from the hotel, you passed by a lingerie shop. You might not have gone in if it wasn’t for the gorgeous red and pink lace lingerie set, they had in the window, complete with matching red pumps.

While Desmond waited, he had done his best to keep calm. Wanting to make this extra special for you, he had done some shopping of his own beforehand. Picking up pink and red rose petals, after arriving, he decorated the bed and then decided to freshen up a bit.

His mind raced with all the things the two of you could do together over the next few days. Never having much time alone with you in the past, Desmond was eager to make up for it, for the two of you to have a little bit of normalcy.

Reaching the hotel, you walked into the lobby and scanned for a restroom. Finding it, you went in and as quick as you could, changed into the lingerie set. After putting it on, you reached into your overnight bag and pulled out a black lace cocktail dress. It was one of the few pieces of nice clothing you still had from your previous life, before you knew of the Assassin/Templar conflict.

You hadn’t worn it for a while and you didn’t know if it would fit properly, but after slipping it on, you saw it still hugged your curves in all the right places and made you feel fantastic.

After fixing your hair and putting on a bit of makeup, you had walked out past the front desk, and headed towards the room, praying this really was a getaway and not a mission. The bored clerk at the desk glanced up from his phone long enough to watch you walk towards the first-floor rooms.

“Someone’s about to get lucky.” They noted with a small smirk.

Hearing the knock on the door, Desmond rushed over and looking through the peephole, he heart had all but stopped at the vision of you in your black dress.

Desmond had planned to bring you in and show you everything, but as he opened the door, at the sight of you, the details no longer mattered to him. All that mattered to him was that you were there, just the two of you.

Clothes were removed and tossed away as the two of you explored each other eagerly. Before, in those brief moments alone, the two of you would get so close to the edge, only for something else to get in the way. Those moments were always too brief and always left the two of you in agony afterwards.

Making it worse was that while Desmond was not a virgin, you were. When you had told him, you worried that he might judge you, but he did not. He made it clear that it would up to you to decide when you wanted to take that next step.

You had wanted to for sure, but things were always interrupted and even now laying there with Desmond, you wondered when things would be called to a halt. But nothing had and the longer the two of you lay there, the more relaxed you became, and you realized that now, the two of you had a chance to truly be intimate.

“Desmond..” You moaned between kisses “It’s time.”

“What?” He stopped, wanting to be sure he heard you correctly.

“It’s time. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” He asked gently, his forehead against yours, your lips barely touching. You were certain Desmond could feel your heart pounding through your chest, just as you could feel his.

“I am. Just… be gentle.”

With a quick nod, Desmond pushed himself up off you and the bed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a condom and stuck it between his teeth. As he unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans, he quickly slid both them and his red trunks off.

Standing there naked, you were enthralled at the sight of his well cut, gorgeous body and you swallowed a lump at the sight of his thick, long cock. No sooner had he kicked them to the side, he took the condom, opened it and sheathed himself.

Walking back to the bed, Desmond reached down, took a hold of your ankles and with a playful grin, pulled you closer to the edge. Lifting your legs up onto his shoulders, he caressed them lightly as he began kissing one, then the other, making you shiver and sigh.

“Is it too much?” He purred between kisses, hoping that it wasn’t.

Barely able to think, let alone speak, all you could do was shake your head “no”. At just the gentlest of touches, your whole body seemed to light up. Desmond recalled during your moments together how sensitive to the touch you could be and knowing how worked up you had delighted him.

Desmond kept working his way down, he hands reaching farther to your hips. As his mouth reached your thighs, he could feel the heat emanating from your pussy and his heightened senses told him just how wet you were for him.

No matter how firmly he held you, you couldn’t lie still. Every touch of his hands and lips just made you feel hotter and hotter and soon you felt a stickiness coat your thighs. Your knickers ruined, you went to remove them. But before you could, you felt Desmond’s hands on yours, moving them away.

“Allow me.”

No sooner had he said those words than you felt him pull at one side of them. Lifting your head and looking down, you could see that he had your knickers between his teeth and with a devious grin quickly slid them off and tossed them to the side.

He quickly resumed his place, his strong hands gripping your hips as his mouth moved ever closer to your opening. Desmond felt himself grow even harder as he breathed in your scent, and licked his lips, hungrier than ever for you.

Glancing up between your legs, he saw that to his surprise that your bra was still on. Eager to remove that as well, Desmond moved himself up, kissing his way up your belly and reaching up and under your bra. Feeling your hard nipples between his fingers, as his mouth reached your chest, he slid a hand out and reached underneath you to un-hook it.

Once stripped, Desmond stopped a moment to take you in. Laying there beneath him, your long hair spread out, you skin flush from pleasure, your thighs slick with your juices, he found himself mesmerized at you and his own nerves began to show.

Noting that he had stopped, you opened your eyes. Seeing Desmond entranced by you enhanced your own desire for him and so you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck and pulled him in.

“Are you ready (Y/N)?”

Shaking your head “yes”, you took a breath and held on tight as Desmond guided his cock to your aching, wet center. He moaned loudly as he slid himself inside you, slowly and once all the way in, the both of you let out a deep, shuddering breath.

Once he gathered his senses, he stroked your cheek and murmured “Stop me if it’s too much.” Beginning a slow rhythm, Desmond kept his face to yours, languishing the feel of your breath on his skin and your moans in his ears. With each thrust, he found himself more intoxicated by your essence and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in you, the woman who had captured his heart completely.

Even now he felt as if he couldn’t hold you close enough, as if any moment you might slip from his fingers. Desmond reached under you and buried his face in your neck, leaving a trail of quick, desperate kisses from one side to the other, making your breath hitch.

You let your hands roam over him, over his taught muscles and through his cropped hair. Though it had hurt a bit a first, now you were more relaxed and as Desmond peppered your face, neck and shoulders with kisses, you felt yourself getting hotter and wondered when you might start to cum.

More time passed and to your surprise, you hadn’t started to cum, at all. Desmond’s rhythm, while pleasurable, was getting more frantic and you worried he might finish before you.

You didn’t want to say anything, but you felt you should.

“Desmond.Desmond, wait.” You gasped.

At those words he stopped. Bringing his face up from your neck, he looked at you through worried eyes.

“What is it?”

“I.. I can’t seem to…” You started to say, eyes darting around, frantically searching for the right words.

“Come?” He guessed gently. The quick flushing of your face told him he was right. Instantly a thought came to him, something he felt would greatly thrill you both, something that had always played out well before.

“I’ve an idea.”

Desmond raised himself up, took your left leg and brought it up against his chest, wrapping the other around his hip. Still inside you and still holding your leg with one hand, Desmond brought his other hand to your pussy and began playing with your clit.

The cry you let out was heard by nearly everyone. Embarrassed, you brought a hand up to your mouth though it was too late.

Biting down on your hand, you arched your back and bucked your hips as Desmond’s skilled fingers worked your swollen bud in time with his thrusts. First with two fingers, then his thumb, he played with you, delighting in you losing control.

Your pussy starting to throb, you knew it wouldn’t be much longer. Desmond knew it too as he held you tighter to him, his fingers slippery with your juices. Desmond himself was near the edge, having done his best to hold his own orgasm back, but he was losing that fight.

Feeling you near the edge, Desmond gave up control and went at you as hard as he could, still working your clit and leaving rough kisses along your leg.

“Come for me (Y/N)” He growled, biting his lip as he felt your grip him harder. With one last thrust, you cried out as you felt yourself cum all over him. You whimpered and as Desmond gripped you, he came harder than he had ever had before.

As your pleasure subsided, you felt Desmond slip out of you, gently move your leg to the side, and lay down next to you. Pulling you into his arms, he peppered your face with quick kisses, making you giggle and sigh.

Feeling the rose petals, Desmond reached to grab a handful, and bringing them over your head, let a few of them fall at a time, making you laugh more.

Once he was done, he pulled you even closer to him and said, “I like your laugh.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?” You asked curiously.

“Its beautiful. It makes me forget everything else. Just like you.” He spoke gently as he kissed your forehead and ran his fingers through your hair. “You make me forget all the bad things in life.”

Touched by Desmond’s words, you went in for a kiss. Your lips had barely touched his when suddenly…

*Knock. Knock. Knock*

“What the?”

Desmond groaned.

“I should have put the Do Not Disturb sign on.”

“Do you think we can play it off?”

“With how loud we were, not a chance. I’d better see.”

Getting up, Desmond closely walked to the door and looking through the peephole, saw there was no one there. Carefully he opened the door and saw something had been left there. Picking it up and bringing it back in, you saw that it was wrapped in brown paper.

“What is it?”

Desmond set it down and saw that there was a note attached. Opening it he read it aloud:  
“Enjoy you two. And try to keep it down. -R.C.”

Opening the package, he groaned a bit. “Rebecca, seriously?”

“What is it?”

Desmond held it up. Looking closely, you could see ropes, a sleep mask and a gag.

“It’s a bondage starter kit.” He noted wryly.

“Oh my god!” You collapsed back on the bed laughing.

Despite himself, Desmond started laughing too. He set it down and climbed back onto the bed with you, eager for more cuddling and kisses, eager for anything and everything with you. Between kisses came the words…

“Hey, does that set have cuffs?”


End file.
